


Драбблы

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные драбблы на разные темы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сборная солянка

**Ассоциации**  
  
  
  
Он тихо потянулся в постели и открыл глаза. Было ранее утро. Настолько раннее, что солнечные лучи только-только начинали пробиваться сквозь редкую листву на деревьях. Рядом сопел и смешно пофыркивал, словно большой щенок, младший братишка. «Сэмми, что же мы натворили…».  
  
***  
  
Вчера был кошмар. Впрочем, к подобным вещам привыкаешь быстро, тем более что Дин видел это уже во второй раз. Когда он вытащил Сэма из того пожара, из пекла, которое однажды уже поглотило их мать, а теперь забрало и Джессику, Дин даже не задумывался о том, к чему это может привести. А, впрочем, даже если бы он все знал заранее, то ни за что бы не согласился что-то изменить.  
Сэма колотило. Дин кое-как впихнул его на переднее пассажирское сиденье Импалы, и машина резко взяла с места. Когда он уложил младшего на кровати в единственном на весь мотель свободном номере, а себе постелил на полу (номер оказался одноместным), Сэма все еще трясло – неважно от чего: от страха ли, от напряжения, или от невозможности поверить в то, что произошло. И через некоторое время Дин, устав постоянно подниматься, чтобы успокоить его, просто прилег рядом и обнял. Он не ощущал к младшему брату ничего, кроме огромной нежности и желания защитить от всего мира, не дать никакому горю поселиться в его душе.   
Так Дин и уснул, потихоньку убаюкивая Сэма. А проснулся уже от того, что кто-то осторожно гладил его по лицу. Он приоткрыл глаза, так, чтобы не дать понять, что не спит. Дыхание было ровным, тренированным многими годами жизни с отцом.  
Сэмми осторожно провел пальцем дорожку от правого уха Дина по скуле, задержался на ямочке на подбородке, а затем тем же путем – до левого уха. Повторил эту процедуру в обратном порядке, но уже тыльной стороной кисти.  
\- Какой же ты заросший, - пробормотал он тихо, - и какой красивый.   
Дин открыл глаза и спросил шепотом:  
\- Сэмми, что ты делаешь?  
\- Тсс, молчи, - Сэм прижал указательный палец к диновым губам, а затем мягко обвел их по контуру. Дин смотрел на брата, но в темноте комнаты было непонятно, что с тем творится. Только свет фар проезжающих мимо мотеля автомобилей оставлял неясные отблески в его глазах.   
Сэм осторожно подтянулся на руках и навис над Дином:  
\- Мне это нужно, ты же понимаешь, - он попытался заглянуть в глаза старшего брата, но тот быстро их закрыл.   
«Я сплю», - подумал Дин: «Сплю, и мне снится странный сон». Он никогда в жизни не смотрел на младшего брата с этой стороны. «А ведь он красив. Да и как же может быть иначе – он же Винчестер».  
В это время губы Сэма мягко коснулись его собственных губ, как будто пробуя, пытаясь понять, что же это такое. И Дин решился: «Раз младшему это нужно, пусть будет так».  
Он ответил на поцелуй, чуть приоткрыл рот и прикусил губу Сэма. Тот протяжно застонал и, не удержав собственный вес, буквально вжал Дина в кровать. Старший чуть пошевелился, и Сэм сдвинулся вбок, пытаясь освободить дыхание брата. Дин глубоко и прерывисто вдохнул. Звук, который при этом вырвался из его горла, был больше похож на всхлип.   
\- Дин, - Сэм тревожно посмотрел на брата, - все в порядке?  
\- Да, Сэмми, все хорошо, - Дин погладил братишку по щеке, - все просто… хорошо.  
И он сам уже потянулся к Сэму.   
То, что происходило потом, невозможно назвать взрывом страсти – это была просто огромная всепоглощающая нежность, не просто желание, а попытка слиться с телом любимого человека.   
  
***  
  
«Любимого человека», - Дин продолжал смотреть на спящего братишку. Тот смешно обнимал подушку, словно боялся, что она сбежит от него ночью, а его нога лежала на ноге Дина. И это было приятно и правильно, как будто так должно было быть, как будто она была его собственным продолжением.  
«Пусть у меня нет сейчас ничего, кроме этого, но это – лучший момент в моей жизни», - подумал Дин. Сейчас, возможно впервые в жизни, он четко понимал, что пусть и маленькая, но у него есть семья, ведь Сэм, его Сэмми – это действительно самый родной человек, тот, за которым он пойдет и в огонь, и в воду. С которым можно молчать и не чувствовать неловкости, которого понимаешь без слов и принимаешь таким, какой он есть.   
А еще, пусть у них нет дома, но у них есть его Импала. Их Импала. Она всегда была единственным гарантом спокойствия в жизни Дина. Единицей стабильности и постоянства. Где бы он ни был, что бы он не делал, она всегда ждала его. Она вывозила его оттуда, откуда не вывезла бы ни одна другая машина. Его Детка. Она тоже его семья, и дом для них с Сэмом.   
И любые дороги в компании с этими двумя казались ему самыми красивыми и спокойными. И блики солнца на водной глади рек, которые они проезжали, и ветер в лицо, и скорость… Все это теперь не только для него, но и для Сэма, и Дин, мягко улыбаясь своим мыслям, радовался этому.   
Сэм пошевелился, потом открыл глаза и посмотрел на брата.  
\- Дин?  
\- Да, Сэмми, - Дин провел рукой по волосам Сэма, будто пытаясь пригладить растрепанные вихры братишки, - все хорошо, - повторил он, в который раз за последние несколько часов отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.  
Сэм осторожно повернулся к нему:  
\- Завтра похороны…  
\- Мы будем там. Мы должны быть там. Ты же понимаешь это, Сэмми?  
\- Да. Понимаю, - в его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, непонятное…  
«И характер наш, Винчестеровский», - подумал Дин, наклоняясь над братом и мягко целуя его в макушку: «Теперь он эту тварь из-под земли достанет… Мы достанем!».


	2. Chapter 2

Это чертовски сложно: выйти сегодня из дома. И дело совсем не в том, что на улице который день стоит такая жара, что даже демонам в аду должна казаться страшнее адской сковородки. И не в том, что Джаред уснул только в пятом часу утра, маясь от сильного похмелья и головной боли. И уж точно не в том, что проснувшись, он только и смог, что дойти до ванной, где уселся рядом с фаянсовым другом, обнимая его так, как обнимал когда-то Дженсена. С той же страстью и нежеланием отпускать.  
Просто это тот самый день, золотыми буквами по розовому бархату впечатанный в его душу как один из самых черных дней в его жизни. "Уважаемый мистер Падалеки! Дженсен Росс Эклз и Данниль Харрис рады пригласить Вас на церемонию венчания, которая состоится...  
Хочется выть и лезть на стену от безысходности. И ведь Дженсен ничего ему не сказал, когда они расставались на время хиатуса. Вот она - причина всех его отказов от участия в конвентах и прочих официальных и неофициальных мероприятиях. Венчание...  
Ну, ничего. Даже если Данниль наденет на палец его Дженсену кольцо, это ничего не будет означать. Ведь Дженсен Росс Эклз с самого первого дня их с Джаредом знакомства и до их последнего вздоха, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах принадлежит и будет принадлежать только ему - Джареду Тристану Падалеки. И ничто этого не изменит.  
И самое главное, что сейчас он встанет, примет душ, приведет в порядок желудок и лицо, оденет свой самый лучший смокинг и поедет в этот чертов приход Святого Михаила. И Дженсен еще сто раз подумает, прежде чем, стоя у алтаря, на вопрос священника ответить "да!"


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда, глядя на тренирующихся отца и Дина, Сэм думает о том, что он абсолютно чужой в их мире. И еще о том, что, возможно, он им совсем не родной, и даже не по духу, а по крови. Что когда-то давно, когда он был совсем-совсем маленьким, его усыновили, найдя на пороге дома там, в Лоуренсе, штат Канзас. И тут же вспоминается история по девочку Дороти из удивительной сказки Баума.  
А потом мысли перепрыгивают совсем в другое русло, и Сэм думает, что самым главным откровением в его жизни был бы разговор с отцом о том, что он не сын ему, а Дин - не брат. Ведь тогда все мысли о последнем, грязные, так тщательно скрываемые за показным равнодушием и детскими капризами, станут хотя бы на несколько тонов чище, светлее. И может быть...  
\- Что, Сэмми, замечтался? - тяжелый обрез с глухим стуком ложится на стол поверх раскрытых учебников, пачкая мелованные страницы оружейной смазкой, а шершавые пальцы Дина ерошат и без того лохматые волосы Сэма. - Бросай это гиблое дело, все равно колледж нам не светит. Лучше помоги мне, а то ведешь себя совсем как не родной.  
И Сэм послушно берет протянутый ему ершик, чуть соприкасаясь пальцами с пальцами брата, забывая и о Дороти, и обо всем остальном, думая только об одном: как это хорошо - сидеть вот так, напротив Дина, соприкасаясь с ним коленями, и перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами.   
И пусть весь мир подождет...


	4. Chapter 4

Тишина обжигает холодом. Иглы вынесенной на задний двор бывшей рождественской ели чуть звенят, когда по мерзлым лапам пробегает еще легкий утренний ветерок. Сэм смотрит в окно на серебристую ленту серпантина, оставшуюся неубранной, и теперь одиноко напоминающую о прошедшем празднике. Последнем для них в доме на окраине тихого Милвери. В этом Сэм почему-то уверен так, что даже спустись сейчас с неба ангел божий с вестью о безвременной кончине всех земных и адских тварей, он ничего не изменил бы.   
Рука Дина накрывает плечо, запуская по телу легкую дрожь и побуждая вернуться в постель.  
\- Ты зачем так рано встал? Отец только к вечеру вернется, - тот мнется за спиной, переступая босыми ногами на голом полу, и Сэм откидывается спиной на грудь брату, отдавая ему частицу собственного тепла.  
\- Да, я просто… слишком тихо...  
Горячая ладонь скользит под пижамную рубашку, оглаживая еще плоский почти по-детски мягкий живот и заставляя сбиваться на шепот и поджимать пальцы на ногах. От воспоминаний о только что закончившейся ночи замирает сердце, и Сэм поверх ткани накрывает руку брата своей.  
\- Идем обратно, здесь холодно.  
\- Здесь зима, - выдыхаемый Дином воздух чуть шевелит волоски у основания шеи, забираясь за ворот.   
\- Тогда вернемся в лето…


	5. Chapter 5

**Телефонный разговор**

  
\- Алло, Джон?  
\- Да, Бобби.  
\- Твой сын привел вчера в мой домой подружку!  
\- Он взрослый парень, Бобби.   
\- Они трахались всю ночь!  
\- Ему двадцать один, Бобби. Вспомни себя в его возрасте.  
\- Но его подружка - парень!  
\- Не будь ханжой, Бобби.  
\- Но он - демон!  
\- Так проведи обряд и успокойся, Бобби!  
\- Но это твой второй сын, Джон!  
\- Вот хрень... Сэмми - гей. Не зря он так похож на Мэри.  
\- Что?  
\- В смысле, Мэри тоже нравились парни...


	6. Chapter 6

\- Дин?!  
\- Да?  
\- Ты меня любишь?  
\- Сэм!..  
\- Папа сказал, что любишь.   
\- Ну раз сказал, значит люблю.   
\- Дин?!  
\- Да?  
\- А ты меня уважаешь?  
\- Сэм!..  
\- Я думаю, что уважаешь, потому что любишь.  
\- Значит уважаю...  
\- Дин?!  
\- Да?  
\- А ты мне дашь?   
\- Сэм!..  
\- Ну раз любишь и уважаешь, значит даш.  
\- Ну значит дам... Проспись только - в таком виде я тебя за руль своей детки не пущу, даже любя и уважая...


End file.
